


The Zoom Call

by StillNotMeShh



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. Has a Crush, Lawyer Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., M/M, Pre-Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Quarantine, Rafael Barba - Freeform, Sonny Carisi - Freeform, stuck at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotMeShh/pseuds/StillNotMeShh
Summary: Should I call him? He said he would pick up? But maybe he just said that because he was talking to Liv and he didn’t want to upset her. But he sent regards, that means, he remembers me right?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	The Zoom Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Ok this is the first time I’m publishing something. After my head went places with the thought of the future edits... I wrote this. I also included one of my favorite scenes because why not?  
> I would like to remind you that my grammar is kinda rusty but I tried my best. Hope you’ll like it.

Quarantine day 197?

Honestly I don’t know. It just feels like an eternity. Everyday feels the same: turn on the TV, watch the news, some people at the street, more cases everyday... I just don’t understand... “Wear your damn marks and that’s it!” Sonny screamed at the TV.  
He couldn’t take it so he just turned it off again. 

It’s 7.30. Too early to be angry. He got up and brushed his teeth, he changed into some sweats and his Fordham T-shirt.  
His Fordham t-shirt. Funny right? A month or so before graduation he was studying for an exam and he felt so overwhelmed he just sat on his couch with a cold beer in hand to relax for a while. While glancing over his small living room he noticed that the only thing he owned that said “Fordham Law” was a coffee cup his mother gave him that was on top of one of the shelves next to an old basketball trophy. So the next day after work, he went to the store to buy one. It was burgundy with white letters.

“It’s a nice a gift for someone. Law huh?” - the guy at the store asked him while he was folding the shirt to put it on a bag. 

“Huh?” - Sonny felt dumb. Why would a grown up man buy a University shirt for himself? But there are definitely people his age at university too. Right? He noticed that the guy was looking at him with a weird face so he just took out his card to pay and nodded.  
The shirt was tossed on the drawer for months before he got the courage to wear it and feel proud of himself. Now it was just “house clothes” as his mom would say. 

He made himself a coffee and toast. He wasn’t hungry.  
After his small breakfast he sat on his couch and checked his phone. Texts, stupid advertising emails, a few Facebook notifications and those instagram stories that he actually enjoyed.  
Amanda and her kids are apparently learning how to cook. He let out a soft chuckle at the thought. “I’ll call later to ask how that went”.  
Fin is spending some time with his son’s family. Kat is at her parents’ and Liv is with Noah.  
He missed his family. He’s very close with his sisters and parents.  
Those homemade meals, church on Sunday (if he was not studying or working) and being with his nieces. But they were too far, his parents are in Staten Island, and he was too afraid to risk his sisters. 

He missed that, he barely left his apartment now. Since everyone was at home, the work flow decreased, trials were delayed and only if necessary, they went to the court house for arrangements and paperwork. 

He felt lonely. He had a few zoom calls with old friends, colleagues and of course with the squad, they are family too. But there was something missing. More a like a “someone” missing.  
Every time Liv said they were going to have a zoom call with the “full” squad, he dressed up a little bit. He shaved. And brushed his hair. He had hope that maybe a “someone”, that missing “someone” might pop up there too.  
Sadly, it was never the case.  
Only regards were sent his way from that “someone”.  
According to Liv he’s doing fine, he’s back in NYC but the Iowa beard still remains. 

“A beard?! Well I’m not sure but he definitely looks good with one of those” Amanda said with a little smirk the first time Liv brought up the subject.  
“Barba with a beard? Or should I say Barba with a _barba _?” Everyone chuckled at Fin’s comment.  
Sonny was intrigued. Barba was a very... elegant man. Always perfectly shaved and not a single hair out of place. He got lost in his thoughts while the rest chatted very excitedly about a topic he can’t even remember. __

____

____

He missed him. Those late nights at his office while he was shadowing him.  
Barba was unsure at first, but little by little Sonny made his way into Barba’s world. He gained his trust.  
For Sonny, he was role model, a mentor, a friend... 

“I want you to know, that if I did pass, a lot of that it’s because of the time I spent working with you. I admire your...”  
“Suicidal streak?” Barba cut him off with a sided smile and then Liv interrupted because the jury was back.  
He never got the chance to actually finish that sentence. He regretted that. 

Sonny wondered how was he doing. Maybe he enjoyed the peace, but he definitely missed those fancy steaks he used to eat, and the sandwiches, and brownies, and his usual coffee at that small place around the corner from his office...  
Well, it’s not like he was not capable of doing those things for himself, Sonny thought. But it’s... different. 

Sonny had his number. He could just call him and talk to him if he wanted to, but he couldn’t. He’s too afraid.  
He tried though. 

Back at when he was working on his first trial as ADA, he was so nervous he felt like he was going to throw up.  
He was in the bathroom, waiting for the jury to come back with phone in hand. Barba’s number on the screen and that little green button that would dial his number.  
He just couldn’t.  


“Barba will think I’m pathetic” - Sonny said while looking himself at the mirror.  
“And he will probably make a sarcastic comment too”  


He finally got all his pieces back together and walked out of the bathroom (after he throwing up though).  


“Note to myself, no more cannolis before trials. That’s not a meal” Amanda is waiting outside. The Jury is back. 

“Ok no more sad thoughts” Sonny said getting up from his couch and walking towards the fridge. Somehow it was almost 4.30 now.  
He had some leftovers so he just ate that.

5.45  
“Maybe a movie?” With his laptop on the table he browsed trough Netflix but nothing seemed right. “All that thinking did nothing good for you boy” Sonny said to himself. 

Then something happened.  
He got a text. 

_Hey Sonny! How are you?  
I hope you are ok. I haven’t heard from you in so long!  
Well maybe a few days but still.  
Noah misses you, maybe you can talk to him tomorrow if you have time.  
I talked with Barba! He sends his best for you. Maybe you can call him later. He promised he will pick up.  
Anyways I just wanted to check how was your day.  
Hugs  
Liv. _

__

____

Sonny was shocked. “God is this a sign?” He looked up and then chuckled at his silly reaction.  
Should I call him? He said he would pick up? But maybe he just said that because he was talking to Liv and he didn’t want to upset her. But he sent regards, that means, he remembers me right?  
“Damn don’t be stupid! It’s not like forgot about everything when he left” Sonny said out loud like he was trying to fight his thoughts. 

“Ah what the hell!” he got his laptop and walked towards his couch. He left the laptop on the coffee table and before sitting, he walked to his fridge again... 

“First I need a drink”.  
He grabbed a beer and drank half of the bottle before he felt like he was ok and ready to do something he would probably regret. 

He sat on his couch and opened zoom. He was ready to call but... “How is he going to answer if he doesn’t have a invitation?” Now he felt really dumb.  
“Ok ok, FaceTime it is”. He thanked Bella for convincing him about buying that very expensive laptop after he bought the new Apple watch. “Now you have a full set!” Bella said happily. 

He found Barba’s number. He pressed the call button.  


“Ok it’s ringing”. He was so nervous he could definitely hear his heartbeat going faster with every second.  
It ranged once, twice...  


“This was a bad idea” he was going to close his laptop and suddenly a very familiar face popped up on the screen and a soft but deep voice he hadn’t heard in ages said...

__

_Sonny? ___

____

____

__

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it!  
> I know it ended up in a mean way but I liked it that way hehe.  
> Thanks for reading and left kudos and comments if you liked it. Forehead kisses for all of you.


End file.
